


Breaking Your Walls

by AnnaSilverston



Series: Marvel Relationships [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Kissing, Making Out, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an interesting encounter, Tony tried to break down your walls and succeeded, but everything was not that simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

> If you like-likey, leave a kudo and a comment! <3

It was one of those time when Tony had to attend a party again, this time it was a gallery of a jewelry company which showed all of the products and stuff that had their diamonds on them. Tony hid his yawn with a sip of scotch, he didn’t even know what he was doing there. He smiled and nodded at some guests, constantly flirting with some dazzling women who passed him. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of a strange-looking woman who was walking in his direction. His fashion eyes took in her outfit as she smiled and stopped to talk with another man. Her h/c was styled in a simple side braid and was a little bit messy, but he liked it. She had on simply brown-sparkly eye shadow with black liner, her cheeks a light pink shade and she wore nude-colored lipstick. The royal blue sleeveless dress she was wearing had a sweetheart neckline which hugged all of her feminine curves, the bodice was crossed with an elaborately beaded design and stylish ruches above her waist that flow down pleats and ending at a high-low hemline. Tony was too busy staring at her breath-taking form that he only snapped back to reality when she patted his shoulder. He took in a breath, seeing that she was so much closer to him now and he stared in her beautiful e/c eyes.  
“Mister Stark, I’m Y/N L/N, I used to work for Sterling Co. Jewelry before. Pleasure to meet you.” She smiled and offered Tony her hand, instead of shaking it, he took it and pressed a gently kiss on the palm of her hand, enjoying her velvet-like smooth skin against his own. “Tony Stark, but I assumed that you already knew.” He said cheekily. She let out a small, quite laugh that sounded like sweet melody to his ears and smirked. “As a matter of fact, I do. Now, may I offer you a glass of alcohol?”  
As time passed, Tony realized that Y/N didn’t act like what she looked. He thought of her to be the classy, professional lady but instead she treated him like one of her friend, constantly joking and flirting with him like it wasn’t a big deal. He soon learned that she could also be a playgirl and as a matter of fact, he got her pinned against the wall of a hotel’s hallway. Raged breaths and all, he pressed a hot, urgent kiss on her lips, tasting the alcohol and her lips parted, gaining him access and his tongue exploring the new, sweet territory. She bit his bottom lips and pulled away a little, looking deep in his chocolate brown eyes. She released him and smirked before pushing him hard, making him crashed on the opposite wall before attacking his collarbone with bites and sucking on it, enjoying the groans coming out from his mouth. One of his hands found its way on her back, running up and down on her body while the other hand tangled in her h/c hair. She pulled away and pried his hands off her before grabbing a small pocket knife from her purse and with a swift motion – pinned it closely to his neck, another hand pressed on his chest to prevent him from moving. Damn this girl sure has some strength, Tony thought. Too bad he didn’t have his suit with him.  
“Wasn’t expecting that you’re kinky, but I like it. Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Y/N chuckled and pressed her knife closer to his neck, leaning in his ear and whispered her offer. “I only need two things – money and a place to stay.” “And then I can do whatever I want to you?” “…No.”  
Tony threw his arms up in frustration. What kind of deal was that? “Then what the hell do I get?” Y/N thought for a while before answering him. “I’ll be your personal bodyguard.” He laughed at her answer and whispered back to her. “You think I really need one?” “Well I’m sure you can’t bring your suit all the time, Iron Man.”  
“Deal.”  
\--  
Tony couldn’t help but wonder how the hell had Y/N managed to threaten him and forced him to let her stay at his Tower. Personal bodyguard? He was sure he didn’t need one, he could manage on his own. Hell, he didn’t even how strong she was, but basing on the way she held him hostage earlier, he was sure that she certainly was a fighter. Tony just needed to know where she came from and why was she asking for his help…More like forcing him to help her. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Y/N and a woman yelling at each other outside of her apartment, where she had asked Tony to take her to in Happy’s car. The car window rolled down and Tony stuck his head out, trying to hear some of the conversation. He was disappointed when they stopped arguing and the woman tried to slap Y/N but she stopped her hand midway and twisted it slightly, making the woman yelped in pain. Y/N then walked to the car and Tony scurried over to give her some space. As soon as the door slammed close Happy drove away to the Tower while Tony and Y/N sat in the back, a silence washed over them. Y/N was carrying a duffel bag with her and she was changed in a simple jeans and t-shirt, her hair messier than before, giving her the wild look.  
“Can I take a look at your bag?” Tony asked. When Y/N didn’t answer he assumed as a yes and he unzipped the bag. However, much to his dismay, he saw a few guns, knives, daggers and her regular clothes plus the dress she was wearing earlier. He was slightly shocked but continued to rummage through the bag and only stopped when he found a pair of lacy f/c bra and panties set. He was about to say a dirty joke but was cut off by Happy who had put the car to a stop. He leaned back and saw Y/N’s bag also the stuff Tony was holding and he whistled. "Ooh damn, Tony you sure know how to pick your gal!” “Of course I do, Happy.” Y/N looked at both men back and forth with a cold glare and she broke the perverted sense of them. “I’m not one of his one-night stand.” “It wasn’t the firs-“Y/N cut Happy off. With a swift motion she had a gun up near his forehead that threatened to kill him anytime. Happy gulped and nodded before parking the car inside of Tony’s garage. Tony put Y/N’s underwear back in place before stepping out of the car and held the door open for her like a true gentleman. Y/N glared at him and got out of the car in the opposite door, also didn’t forget her bag. Tony faked a hurt look and slammed the door close.  
\--  
It had been a month since Y/N first met Tony. She had her own room next to him, a brand new wardrobe full of comfortable and casual clothes that she could fight in and also Tony gave her full permission to come to the gym at any time. In exchange, Y/N stuck with Tony wherever he went and sometimes did the chores for him.  
Though Tony desperately tried to talk to Y/N about her life, Y/N never told him a single thing. He had seen the way she fought, strong and determined, every move was calculated perfectly, blocking every hit and punch of her enemy. Though Y/N barely talked to him much, he sure as hell knew that look in her beautiful e/c eyes when he mentioned about her past. A gleam of flashback and pure terror but then it was quickly hid by a cold glare at him. Tony badly wanted to break the invisible wall that she had built to protect herself. He knew that he wanted to know her more, he wanted to talked to her, wanted to hold her and felt her opening herself to him, he knew he had fallen hard for Y/N…  
“Here’s your sandwich.” Y/N waltzed in the room carrying a tray on her hand. Tony stopped whatever he was doing and breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of newly made sandwich and a cup of plain black coffee. Y/N put the tray on the table in front of him and walked away but before she could, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. “Tony, I’m not in the mood…” Y/N mumbled but Tony cut her off, pressing his lips against her warm ones, his hand tangling in her hair. It was slowly and passionate, letting Y/N knew that he cared about her as his tongue traced softly along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little, only left enough space for him to push in. His tongue met hers and they began a slow, beautiful dance together. This continued for quite a while and they only pulled away when her lungs burnt for air. She gasped, breathing in and stared deep into his chocolate brown eyes. Nothing was said between them and Tony pulled her close in a hug. Then he heard a small sob. That was when he knew he had broken down the invisible wall she had built.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” Y/N felt the tears running down her cheeks and she pressed herself against his chest, her voice cracked every so softly. “Shh…Everyone needs to cry, Y/N. Even I do…” Tony broke in a small smile and his hand ran up and down on her back with great tenderness. For what seemed like an eternity, only Y/N and Tony existed in each other’s embrace, letting their locked up emotions out and confessing their feelings towards their partner.  
“He broke me up, Tony. He hurt me a-and whipped me and tortured me with everything he could find...” Y/N cried and Tony shushed her with another soft kiss on her lips, his hand intertwining in her own. “You have flaws, but that’s what makes you who you are. If your father didn’t have a perfect daughter like he wished for, he should have found a plastic Barbie doll instead of hurting you…I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Tony whispered, the words flying out of his mouth like a Shakespeare’s poem, comforting her in the best way ever. She whimpered and wiped her tears away, sparkling e/c orbs looking up at him with fear and worry in her eyes.  
“But he was tracking me down, Tony! That’s why I came to you, I thought staying with you would stop him, but no! One of his men found me the other days and I have to leave again soon, Tony. I don’t want you to be involved.” She said softly, her hand caressing his cheek, her fingers tracing his handsome features making Tony felt a spark everywhere she touched. “Honey, do I need to repeat that I’m an Avenger, and that if there’s anywhere you should be then it’s with me?” Tony smirked and leaned in again, his lips ghostling over her own ones and she pressed on his lips impatiently, her teeth biting and grazing, begging for him to take her.  
“Even if you leave tomorrow, just stay with me for one night.”  
\--  
Y/N woke up as the light peeked in through the curtains. She let out a groan as the soreness took over her body but was soon settling down as a warm, rough hand rubbing circles on the exact spot. She turned on her side to face him and she smiled for the first time in a month. “Good morning, Tony.” His hand lingered on her thighs for a few moments before moving up to trace her lips, a smile on his own face. He greeted her back and they kept staring in each other, e/c eyes looking deep his eyes. But sadly, their moment was interrupted by a robotic sound booming through the room. “Sorry, sir, but there is a little girl whom is badly injured and starved laying in front of the tower.” JARVIS spoke, making Y/N sat up and let out a groan as her feet met the cold floor. She bent down and picked up her clothes while Tony laid on the bed, enjoying the view in front of him. “Stop staring, you pervert. I’ll check on the girl.” Y/N chuckled and walked out of the room.  
She was met with a cold wind as she stepped out of the tower and it didn’t took her long to notice a small, unconscious girl laying near the entrance, brown hair covering her face. Y/N felt her stomach churned up at the thought that no one had called an ambulance for this child. She poked the girl a few times and the child woke up, sleepy eyes staring at her in curious. “What’s your name?” Y/N asked, trying not to sound harsh on her. “Katherine…but you can call me Kate.” Y/N nodded in acknowledgement and picked Kate up, walking inside the tower.  
The elevator opened the door with a ding and Y/N stepped out of it, bringing the child to the couch. “Tony!” she called. Tony quickly understood what she needed and ran out with a first aid-kit in his hand. He pecked her on her forehead and moved to the kitchen to make the child something to eat. Y/N carefully cleaned up the scratches and bleeding wounds on Kate then bandaged her up as best as she could. Katherine looked at her and mumbled a thank you before Y/N asked her a question while waiting for Tony. “So where’s your parents?” It was silent for a moment before Katherine broke in tears and enveloped Y/N in a hug. Y/N was shocked, taken aback at the contact but she quickly rubbed circles on the girl’s back and hugged her. “He killed her, miss Y/N!” So she’s now an orphan. Y/N felt bad for the girl but at the same time, she was curious. “Who is he, Katherine?”  
“He killed him and beaten me up but I don’t even know his name! He left me by the tower and h-he told me to send a warning to you, miss Y/N!” Kate cried and buried her small body in Y/N’s chest. Y/N gritted her teeth and asked another question. “Are they big and have this snake logo on their clothes?” As to confirm her suspicion, Katherine nodded. Y/N felt her fist clenched and at that moment Tony walked in the room with some left-over pasta that he had heated up. He handed Y/N the plate and placed Katherine on his laps instead, his hand petting the small girl’s hair while Y/N fed her. As soon as she had finished eating, Kate fell asleep again, leaving Y/N and Tony alone with their own thoughts.  
“…Who was that man, Y/N?” Tony broke the silence. Y/N fidgeted and clasped her hands together before standing up and walking to her bedroom. “I have to leave, they have found me again, Tony.” Tony’s eyes widened in shock and he stormed after her, confusing and frustrating with her acts. “Damn it, Y/N! I was trying to help you!” He yelled at her. She spun around and faced him, her duffel bag dangling in her hand. “Why do you care so much? Just leave me alone! Stop risking your life!” She screamed back and him and began shoving her clothes and weapons in randomly but he stopped her and shook her by her shoulders. “Can you not see that I love you? Hell, I would risk my life to be with you! Just stay, please…” His voice trailed off and he looked at the ground, a single tear forming at the corner of his eyes.  
“Oh Tony…” Y/N whispered and lifted his chin up so now he was looking directly at her. “I have to leave, honey. Just promise that you won’t find me, I can take care of myself…” She said as she gave him butterfly kisses on his forehead. “If this helps, I’ll leave tomorrow.” Y/N mumbled and threw the duffel bag aside, her heart screaming at her, telling her not to let go but Y/N made her decision stubbornly.  
And it was true, the next morning she left without a goodbye, no notes, no letters, nothing. Little did she know, she left Tony heartbroken.  
\--  
Tony sat and sipped on a glass of whiskey as he stared into the empty space in front of him, which used to be Y/N’s favorite spot to sit at the bar. Little Katherine had been keeping him company but it didn’t help that she looked like a miniature morphed in version of him and Y/N with brown hair and e/c eyes. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He lazily picked it up and pressed ‘Answer’.  
“Tony, I have information on Y/N’s father!” Natasha’s voice boomed on another side. He said nothing and she continued. “Her father is David L/N, a leader of a small organization which trained mercenaries and many of them had agreed to work for him. SHIELD had tried to eliminate him for a while now but was unsuccessful. David wanted Y/N to become a mercenary but she refused, which is why she ran away. He wanted to kill her to protect his identity and crimes, that’s why Y/N is in danger right now!” Guns shot and screaming were heard in the background and Tony jumped up, dropping the whiskey glass in process and headed towards his lab to get his suit. “Tell me the address, I’m coming soon Nat.” As soon as he got the destination, he put his suit on and flew through the window, hoping that Y/N was okay.  
Meanwhile, Y/N was tied up to a chair and she screamed as another electric shock was sent in her body. She convulsed for a moment after it stopped and she plopped down, her body tired and out of energy. Her wicked son-of-a-bitch –no offense to her grandma, she was a good woman- father stood in front of her, a sickening, mad grin on his face. “You have two options, Y/N. One is you make a blood vow and join the organization, two is you die and we will also find your lovely billionaire and daughter. What were their names again?” “She is not my daughter and don’t you dare touch them!” Y/N screamed at him, her arms and legs struggled to break free. Another shock was sent through her body and she cried out before limping completely. David smirked and pointed at a man standing next to Y/N. “Finish her, then we find her love-“ but he was cut off when the alarm sounds boomed through the room and the sounds of rushing footsteps and painful screams could be heard through the thick walls of the torturing room.  
David was sent flying back as a hole was blasted through the wall, causing a small explosion. Y/N lifted her head up tiredly and a small smile formed on her lips before she completely passed out, Tony’s face was the last thing on her mind.  
She woke up with a throbbing pain in her body, the sounds of machines beeping around her. Her eyes fluttered open and was met with a terrifying white color. Y/N frantically looking around and was soon calmed down when she saw Tony sitting by her hospital bed, both of his hands grabbing her right one and he was fast asleep, his head resting peacefully on the chair. Katherine, who was peeking through the room window, saw Y/N waking up and she quickly tip-toed in the room, carefully not wake Tony up. She came up to Y/N and placed a bouquet of roses on a table before telling Y/N the good news.  
“Tony adopted me under his and your name so now you’re my mother, Mrs. Stark!” She smiled and Y/N smirked, looking at Tony who just woke up. “Good morning, Mrs. Stark.” Tony greeted and gently told Katherine to wait outside so he could have some personal moment with Y/N. “Mrs. Stark, huh? I don’t know that we’re married.” Y/N said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Tony scratched his neck awkwardly and answered her. “I will take you out on a date, I promise! As long as you stay with me.” “Just shut up, I’m here right now.” Y/N said and pulled Tony on the bed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my Complicate Relationships series, just to let you know that Clint x Reader is coming up! x


End file.
